Pequena Melodia de Amor
by Petit Ange1
Summary: [ Basilisk: Kouga Ninpou Chou ] Na noite em que os sentimentos resolverem explodir através das ações, o que restará é apenas uma pequena melodia de amor. [ Presente da Arthemisys ]


**Um Pequeno "Pra Começar":** Sabe aqueles arroubos de inspiração que acometem pobres (ou sortudas, depende do caso) almas de repente? Então... Quando lerem isso, leiam no puro espírito do "_Puxa, Petit teve um arroubo_ (de inspiração, pervos! Ò.ó)".

**Disclaimers:** "_Basilisk: Kouga Ninpou Chou_" e seus personagens não me pertencem (oh, se me pertencessem... uu), e sim a Masaki Segawa e seus respectivos licenciados (Intervenção: Se bem que nada (olhar mortal para a Hotarubi) me impede de pertencer ao Yashamaru. XD). Quanto às músicas que separam os trechos de nossa história, elas pertencem igualmente ao anime, e chamam-se "_Kouga Ninpou Chou_" (quanta originalidade... u.u) e "_Hime Murasaki_", cantadas por Onmyouza e Nana Mizuki, respectivamente.

**P.S.:** Petit não viu toda a série, então não sei muita coisa, não. Por isso, se sair meio OOC em algumas partes... Peguem leve nesse ponto, por favor... Isso é um arroubo (de inspiração, hein! Ò.ó), afinal.

**P.S. do P.S.:** Themi, quase esqueci de você, menina! XDD Essa fic é todinha sua, tipo, especial para comemorar seu aniversário. Espero sinceramente que curta.

_Mais notas explicativas ao término da fanfic. Divirtam-se._

**Pequena Melodia de Amor**  
(**_Ai no Sukunai Shirabe_**)

_Petit Ange_.

A paz. Tantos lutaram e tantos morreram por aqueles momentos que desfrutavam. Sendo assim, o normal seria ela também estar satisfeita com aquela honra, pela qual deu sua vida, e realmente, quase a teve tomada por tal causa. Não seria isso? Deveria ser. Mas não era o que acontecia.

Desde o firmamento da "Paz", parecia sempre que ele estava tão distante. Tão ocupado, tão melancólico, tão... Não era o homem pelo qual ela apaixonou-se e quis ficar sempre junto. Era outro. Outra pessoa. Silencioso, frio e indiferente. Nunca trocava palavras com ela, e quando resolvia fazê-lo, eram coisas desconexas, que deixavam-na confusa.

Pensando nisso, as delicadas mãos de Oboro fechavam-se em pura impotência e incredulidade. E em momentos como aquele, quando deitava na cama, e tentava fechar os olhos, conciliar seu sono... Era quando os pensamentos mais vinham à tona, deixando-a acordada.

"Gennosuke-sama..." – era só o que seus lábios conseguiam pronunciar, numa voz embargada de sofrimento.

Ao término da frase, porém, um som diferente dos grilos e da própria noite ecoou pelos bem treinados ouvidos da jovem. Um som da entrada, de sapatos. Se Gennosuke não estava na cama, então estaria lá embaixo, era o dono dos sons. Será que iria sair?

Apressada, ergueu-se num salto da cama e correu para a entrada. Sim, ele estava silencioso, como sempre, ajeitando-se. Iria sair, concluiu Oboro. Não... Para onde? Por quê? Não queria deixá-lo.

"Gennosuke-sama, onde vai a esta hora?" – ela perguntou com a melhor voz que conseguiu, tocando delicadamente no braço moreno.

Por sua vez, o líder do clã Kouga nada fez. Nada falou, nem fez um movimento sequer para tirar os dedos dela de seu braço. Somente continuou imerso em sua tarefa de colocar seus sapatos, e no momento em que colocou-os, deu uma última olhada na casa, passando os olhos rapidamente por ela, para em seguida sair, com um suspiro, como se nada aconteceu.

**Kagen no tsuki ga oboro ni yureru yoru wo tsutsumu mura-kumo**  
**_O acúmulo de nuvens encobre a lua minguante que oscila na noite_**

Fora preciso muita coragem de sua parte para entrar naquele lugar. De certa forma, soube sempre do que ela alimentava por ele, que não era simples 'vamos ser amigos', nem nada do tipo. E, de certa forma, aquilo o amedrontava. E muito.

Mas não hoje. Pensou melhor e achou bom que ela tivesse uma visita. Desde que constaram que, mesmo depois de tudo o que sofreu, havia sobrevivido, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um alívio, sentiu também uma aflição. Porque sabia que, um dia ou outro, aquilo iria acontecer. Um dia para esclarecer. Revelar. Ou o que mais? Pensar nas possibilidades o arrepiava. Era isso.

Kagerou estava lá, no mesmo local de antes, recuperando-se. O corpo sensual estava ainda cheio de marcas, mas de forma ou outra, ela recuperava-se rápido. E sempre lhe diziam que ela só sabia chamá-lo. Sempre que contavam coisas assim para Gennosuke, ele sentia-se acuado, como um animal encurralado.

Respirou fundo. Os pensamentos foram tomando conta de sua cabeça, e quando deu por si, estava ali, na frente daquele lugar que lhe trazia sentimentos contraditórios. Olhou ao redor, para ver se acalmava-se. E achou aquilo muito vazio. Não, não era hora de pensar naquilo... Com a coragem que conseguiu reunir, abriu a porta devagar, como ela havia dito: '_(...) e vou deixá-la aberta para que entre_'.

Lá estava ela. Os cabelos negros soltos, escondendo grande parte das costas. Silenciosa.

"Kagerou." – ele chamou, e sentiu um certo receio dela ter ouvido.

"Gennosuke..." – sim, ela ouviu, por virou-se e seu rosto contorceu-se numa alegria contida, em algo que nem ela mesma pôde descrever com clareza. – "Você veio..."

**Haritsuke rareta tsugau hiina karameru hiijoy no wana ah ima wo kusuru omoi mune nishika to yadoraba**  
**_Uma cruel armadilha prende o casal de pássaros mas, ah, o sentimento ardente ainda mora em seu coração_**

"Achei que seria deseducado recusar o convite. Você convidou-me com..." – procurou alguma palavra, as frases pareciam escapar-lhe. – "Tanta sutileza, tive de vir."

"Fico feliz." – ela falou, virando-se para ele.

"E para deixarmos claro, de uma vez por todas, nossa situação." – ele permaneceu parado, olhando firmemente para a mulher sentada ao lado da mesa de madeira.

Kagerou olhou-o e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Um sorriso que escapou-lhe.

"Por favor, Gennosuke-sama, sente-se aqui." – indicou-lhe a almofada do outro lado da mesa, que permitia à ela um contato visual com o rapaz.

Ele, por sua vez, hesitou alguns segundos antes de aceitar o convite e, silenciosamente, sentar-se no lugar indicado, olhando o chá que jazia na mesa, provavelmente feito para ele.

"Como sabia que viria rápido... Ou melhor, tive esse pressentimento... Por favor, ele está no ponto." – ela fez um sinal para que ele se servisse.

"Obrigado."

Em silêncio, Gennosuke de Kouga bebericou aquele líquido que lhe era conhecido. Um gosto levemente diferente dos chás que costumava beber, mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser bom. Porém, aquele silêncio e os olhares sorrateiros que, vez ou outra, Kagerou lançava em sua direção, incomodavam-no.

**Mizu no you ni yasashiku hana no you ni hageshiku furueru yaiba de tsuranuite**  
**_Gentil como a água, simples como uma flor e apaixonado com honra_**

Ao terminar o chá, ele depositou o copo na mesa, com um som delicado, e olhou para fora. Lua minguante. Não sabia porque, mas sempre que olhava-a, lembrava de Oboro.

"Gennosuke-sama..." – a voz de Kagerou cortou-o antes dele mergulhar em lembranças desagradáveis.

"Sim?" – respondeu, num tom uniforme.

"O chá estava de seu agrado?" – ela forçou o melhor sorriso que conseguia.

"Kagerou-dono?" – apesar de sua pena pela mulher, o ninja de Kouga nunca deixou de ter seus sentidos aguçados, e isso incluía até sentidos 'estranhos', como o da desconfiança.

"Pois não...?" – sua voz saiu o mais dócil possível.

Era isso. Sua paixão doentia nunca acabara. Só crescera mais no andar da carruagem, depois de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido nos últimos tempos. Ela o amava. E muito. Amava tudo nele. Sua silhueta, sua voz, seus cabelos, olhos, existência, corpo e alma... Queria Gennosuke por completo, queria-o só para ela. Mas não podia. E conteve-se bravamente até aquele dia.

"Vamos deixar algo claro?" – ele serviu-se de mais chá. Bebericou-o todo, antes de voltar a olhar para a lua. – "Eu vim aqui para prestar-lhe um ato de solidariedade. Nada mais, nada menos."

"O chá está de seu agrado?" – voltou a repetir a pergunta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Foi como se uma luz tivesse acendido-se em Gennosuke. Imediatamente, largou o copo na mesa e levantou-se, olhando-a incrédulo.

"Kagerou-dono..." – queria fazer diversas perguntas, mas olhava aquele rosto contorcido em sentimentos doentios, e tudo o que conseguia formular eram ordens para sair daquele lugar. Seria o que ele teria feito, se não tivesse caído no meio do processo. – "O que havia naquele chá, Kagerou?!"

Por sua vez, a mulher retirou o kimono que a protegia da brisa fresca da noite, revelando uma outra veste por baixo, mais sensual e vibrante. Ela engatinhou, como um animal que sabe que cercou a presa, até chegar perto dele.

"Eu te amo, Gennosuke-sama..." – começou. – "Te amo. Desde sempre! Amo tudo em você! Te amo mais do que a própria vida, o universo... Eu morreria por você!" – tocou em seu rosto, e pôde sentir seu veneno despertando de seu íntimo. – "Mas eu nunca pude fazer nada com você... Nada. Porque você tinha aquela maldita Oboro-dono... Aquela... Mas agora, não existe mais Oboro-dono. Ela não é mais nada. E você está tão triste... Deixe-me alegrá-lo. Deixe-me amá-lo, Gennosuke-sama... Eu não agüento mais..." – sussurrou, suplicante.

O ninja tentou arrastar a si mesmo para trás, escapar daquele hálito venenoso que raspava em seu rosto, e parecia queimá-lo. Porém, sentiu a parede de madeira fria contra suas costas. E a sensual ninja de Iga pôde, por fim, encurralá-lo.

"Gennosuke-sama..." – sussurrou, ansiosa. – "Oboro-dono está morta, Gennosuke-sama... Deixe-me amá-lo, por favor..."

**Sadamerareta namida wo hitomi no oku tojite mo anata wo mabuta-ga oboe-teru no**  
**_Mesmo que eu tente parar minhas lágrimas, elas escorrerão enquanto me lembrarem de você_**

Oboro ouviu aquilo e paralisou-se. "Morta"? Como assim, morta? Desde que correra atrás de Gennosuke, e o viu entrando no lugar onde Kagerou estava, sentiu-se queimar em desconfiança e ciúmes, de certa forma, mas controlou-se, manteve-se firme ali mesmo. Porém, de repente, a narração tornou-se doentia e por fim... "Morta".

Não suportou. Precisava entrar, olhar os dois nos olhos e pedir explicações. Foi o que fez. Com um ímpeto devastador, tomou a abertura nas mãos e a puxou, até abrir a porta com um estrondo.

"Gennosuke-sama! Kagerou-dono!" – gritou-lhes, o rosto contorcendo-se num misto de raiva e confusão latentes.

Porém, tudo que conseguiu receber em troca foram olhares meio incrédulos dos dois. Os olhos de Gennosuke estavam fracos, o corpo dele inteiro o estava, e Kagerou estava ali, numa posição comprometedora, encurralando-o contra a parede.

"O que está acontecendo...?!" – perguntou, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos.

"Acho que a brisa está muito forte agora..." – Kagerou sorriu, e voltou-se para Gennosuke. – "Então... Meu querido... Como eu dizia... Por favor, me deixe amá-lo. Eu irei compreender se você jamais me amar como eu o amo, mas, eu imploro... Quero você... Já estou me segurando a muito tempo... Eu realmente não agüento. Não há nada que nos prenda, não é?" – sorriu-lhe sedutoramente.

Oboro ouviu aquilo e deixou-se cair no chão. "_Morta_"? "_A brisa está muito forte_"? Não... Não...

"Kagerou-dono!" – gritou, mas a outra parecia nem ouvi-la. – "Gennosuke-sama!" – arrastou-se até ele, lutando contra as lágrimas de pânico. Puxou-lhe a roupa, mas ele foi totalmente indiferente ao toque. – "Por favor, Gennosuke-sama...!"

De fato... Aquilo explicava porque não lembrava de muita coisa desde que as batalhas entre Kouga e Iga acabaram. Nada. Mas era totalmente ilógico. Não podia estar morta... Não havia sobrevivido, como Kagerou e Gennosuke?

"Kagerou-dono, recomponha-se..." – ele tentou falar, mas sua voz parecia falhar. Sentia-se zonzo, incrivelmente tonto, as imagens pareciam lhe borrar os olhos.

"Gennosuke-sama..."

Foi o que a doentia ninja Kouga conseguiu pronunciar, antes de deixar-se levar pela tentação de beijar aqueles lábios tão convidativos. Podia sentir o veneno sair de seu corpo e entrar no dele, mas... Ah, como desejava permanecer naquele beijo para sempre. O ápice de sua felicidade esteve ali, marcado a ferro e fogo naquele momento.

"Kagerou-dono!" – Oboro gritou. Ao vê-la beijando Gennosuke, imediatamente sentiu seu sangue gelar. Agarrou o kimono da mulher, mas pareceu não ter nenhum poder sobre ela. Largou-o e novamente cobriu os lábios com as mãos, impotente diante à cena. – "Parem...!" – murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas embaraçarem a visão.

"Ah, Gennosuke-sama..." – ela murmurou, satisfeita. – "Tenho certeza de que Oboro-dono não gostaria de vê-lo com essa face de sofrimento..." – acariciou-lhe o rosto gentilmente. – "Sorria para mim, Gennosuke-sama... Sorria..."

Mas mesmo que ela falasse, o rapaz não conseguia ouvir sua voz com clareza. Ele sentia-se preso numa tontura agradável, um torpor. Parecia distinguir um ou dois vultos, mas sentia-se fraco, muito fraco. O que Kagerou colocara no chá mais o veneno da mesma minaram toda a força que julgava possuir.

**Shikkoku no ama no umi ni subete wo nagesutete anata no shiawase wo negau**  
**_Num paraíso da cor do mar, a sua felicidade vai sendo tragada aos poucos_**

E quando os lábios umedecidos de escarlate uniram-se aos seus outra vez, o torpor tornou-se um pânico, um aviso impossível de não ser reconhecido: morte. Mas a morte tinha um cheiro forte, e parecia vir junto de um outro cheiro almiscarado de fêmea. Tinha mãos delicadas, que puxavam-no, e pareciam convidativas.

Era isso, então, que Oboro-dono sentiu quando faleceu? Foi isso que seu mestre, todos os membros de seu clã, e todos os outros... Todos sentiam-se daquele jeito na morte? Não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. O ar lhe faltava, a mente enevoava-se, parecia flácida.

**Ai no kawa wa saesae to kono mi wo furiugokashite koe naki koe hibikaseru  
_Um intenso mar de paixão sacode aquele frágil corpo cuja voz emite um profundo eco_**

Gennosuke abriu os olhos. Olhou ao redor, mas tudo pareceu a mesma coisa. A casa de Kagerou... Onde ela estava? Onde ele estava? Levantou-se da parede onde estava escorado. E então, ao seu lado, pôde enfim, depois da tontura vaga, encontrar os olhos azuis daquela pessoa.

Oboro? Oboro-dono ali? Sua amada Oboro-dono... Bem ali, do seu lado?

"O quê?" – perguntou-se, afastando-se levemente assustado. – "Oboro-dono... É você...?" – perguntou, a voz demonstrava seu claro susto.

"Gennosuke-sama...!" – ela pareceu acordar de seu transe, os olhos sôfregos e cheios de lágrimas. Agora era ela quem não acreditava no que via. – "Ge... Gennosuke-sama!" – o instinto, porém, fora mais forte que a incredulidade. No minuto seguinte, os braços pálidos da jovem Iga enlaçavam o pescoço do rapaz de Kouga, num abraço apertado e saudoso.

"Oboro-dono...!" – ele parecia igualmente assustado, em busca de respostas. Mas por que precisar delas naquele momento, quando podia sentir a maciez do corpo da amada contra o seu, as lágrimas dela molhando seu peito, tudo aquilo com o que ele sempre sonhou e sentiu tanta falta durante todos aqueles meses?

Nenhum dos dois pareceu mais poder pronunciar mais palavra alguma. Nenhuma pergunta, nenhuma exclamação. Só viam a saudade, a presença um do outro.

E foi depois de muito tempo que eles conseguiram separarem-se, e encararem um ao outro, deliciando-se, cada um a sua maneira, com aqueles momentos.

"Por que está chorando...?" – ele perguntou ternamente, limpando-lhe as lágrimas.

"Gennosuke-sama... Eu..." – ela parecia inquieta. – "O que faz aqui...? Eu... Há pouco tempo atrás, você... Kagerou-dono... E..."

"Shh." – ele calou-a delicadamente com o polegar. – "Eu não sei e, sinceramente, também não quero saber agora." – abraçou-a outra vez. – "_A eternidade mora aqui._" – tocou em seu peito. – "Vamos?"

"Eu..." – os olhos de Oboro pareceram encher-se de lágrimas outra vez. Mas estava feliz. Confusa, mas mesmo assim, muito feliz. – "Vamos." – agarrou-se em seu braço.

**Toki ni wasurareyou to mo iroasezu ni tsutau tada anata dake ni**  
**_A história sempre esquece os caminhos escuros, mas mesmo que ela a esqueça, eu lembrarei_**

Foi preciso que começasse a sentir o gosto do próprio veneno, um quê amargo, angustiante, para que finalmente deixasse os lábios dele. E toda aquela paixão desenfreada parou quando ela olhou-o, olho no olho.

Um olhar opaco, vazio, como o de um marionete, um brinquedo.

"Gennosuke-sama...?" – sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. Não queria crer que o que estava pensando, lá no fundo, o que aquela vozinha lhe dizia... Fosse verdade. – "Gennosuke-sama, querido... Está me ouvindo...?"

O silêncio respondeu-lhe outra vez. '_Não_'. Kagerou sorriu, um sorriso contido, assustado, falso. Tocou no ombro dele, e sentiu-o mole. Entregue. Como se estivesse desmaiado. Sacudiu-o de leve, numa tentativa de acordá-lo. Nada. Sacudiu-o de novo. Outra vez, nada.

"Chega disso, Gennosuke-sama... Vamos, acorde para saborear disso comigo..." – ela falou, numa vã tentativa de acordá-lo.

Mas, mais uma vez, nada. E durante todas as tentativas de reanimá-lo, sempre o silêncio, sentado ao seu lado, os lábios colados na nuca arrepiada da mulher, lhe dizia '_não_'.

Cheiro de veneno. Era isso a que Gennosuke fedia. O cheiro de seu veneno. Sua morte. Seu atestado de óbito. Estava tão feliz... Tão feliz, tão extasiada... Sentia-se nas nuvens, um desejo tão grande, um egoísmo latente... Nem notou que a voz sôfrega e angustiada do ninja clamava por ar, por água, por vida. E a mesma deixou-o aos poucos. O veneno de Kagerou foi o culpado.

Não! Não é verdade!

Gennosuke está vivo! Não é verdade!

Num ímpeto, Kagerou agarrou o corpo inerte. Apertou-o contra si, deitando a cabeça dele em seu colo desenvolvido, afagando-lhe os negros cabelos. Um sorriso doentio, incrédulo, vindo de seu pensamento obsessivo de que "_ele estava vivo_" brotava-lhe e escancarava-se na face. Sentou-se no chão de madeira e deixou-se ficar.

Olhou a lua minguante que pairava em sua total beleza no céu estrelado. A brisa da noite que obrigava seus cabelos a acompanhar o compasso. E o corpo do amado junto ao seu, ainda quente, ainda cheirando a veneno.

E novamente sentiu-se em êxtase.

"Gennosuke-sama... Gennosuke-sama..." – repetia, num fio de voz.

_Gennosuke-sama_...

**FIM**.

**Nota 01**: Vocês já devem ter notado, e se não notarem, eu os direi: esta fic se passa numa suposição de final do anime. Todo mundo bate as botas, mas milagrosamente, Kagerou e Gennosuke se salvam... Oh, não quis pensar em detalhes, simplesmente finjam que engolem essa.

**Nota 02**: Provavemente, vocês também devem estar pensando "_poxa, por que transformou isso numa dark desgraçada?_". Sabe... Eu não sei. A idéia de uma fic ao estilo '**_Sexto Sentido_**' com esse trio sempre me agradou (aliás, esse trio em si me agrada muito).

**Nota 03**: Ainda não sacaram o que Kagerou ofereceu a Gennosuke junto com o chá? Bem, tirem suas próprias conclusões, mas eu pensei num sonífero, afrodisíaco, sei lá... (Risos).

**Nota 04**: Muito OOC? Por favor, realmente me perdoem. Pra uma pessoa que teve que aprender na marra quem era Kagerou, e aprender mais sobre todo o resto dos personagens, olha... Eu me admiro de como tive a pachorra de tentar escrever isso. XD

**Nota 05**: "_Ei, por que a Oboro ficou em segundo plano?_", vocês se perguntam. Eu respondo: aqui, tentei usá-la apenas como 'um fantasma que persegue os alvos carnais desta fic'. E, no fim, ela até que teve mais participação do que previa...

**Nota 06**: Opa, por que o final foi tão confuso assim? Outra resposta que vocês devem tentar engolir: uma fic dark da Petit nunca termina com fins felizes. Não sabem o quanto me doeu ter que terminar com "_querida Oboro-dono, vamos viver nossa vida pós morte muito felizes..._". u.u

**Nota 07**: Pedradas? Gritos? Elogios? Mais pedidos? Por favor, review me, e eu faço questão de adicionar mais uma nota e responder. XD

E lembrem-se, crianças:

"_Às vezes, o amor é muito doentio_".


End file.
